


Old Friend

by Kei Icarus (9_10_keira_10_11)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Triggers, not really - Freeform, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_10_keira_10_11/pseuds/Kei%20Icarus
Summary: Drabble. Inspired by something I saw briefly while browsing Google for Tumblr posts.
Kudos: 3





	Old Friend

He stood, the ethereal whiteness surrounding him, looking at the figure cloaked in shadow and darkness, that was standing in front of him.

After a long pause, the two watching each other, the cloaked figure spoke. "You're early," said Death.

Nodding, he answered, "I am."

"It is good to see you," Death continued, stepping forward.

"I agree," he said, moving to walk beside the figure.

"Come, we have much to do." Death said.

Smiling, the man answered, "Certainly, my old friend."

And with that, the man followed, leaving behind what was once his life, the life of Harry James Potter.


End file.
